hauntedhathawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Temptation
Haunted Temptation is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of Haunted Hathaways. Summary During a disagreement with Scott, Taylor develops an interest in a ghost, and after discussing the situation with Miles, she must choose between working on the issues in her current relationship or leaving it behind to pursue a new one. Story After getting a picnic ready to go to with Scott, he suddenly canceled, which saddened Taylor. While depressed, she overheard a boy playing guitar in the bakery. He introduced himself as Antonio, and after hearing one of his songs, she thought he was amazing. Then, he revealed he was getting a lesson by Ray, which made her realize that he's a ghost. Miles then walked into the room, there was some friendly chatter between the two, then Antonio left. After Miles asked her about her picnic with Scott, and Taylor fainted, it was clear she was falling in love with Antonio. In the living room, Louie and Michelle were marveling about the greatness the Swamp Oil they got from Madame LeBouf was doing around the house. Ray came in and showed off the first batch of the beignets that they were making for the foot traffic they would get from the china shop next door opening. There was a running debate between Ray and Michelle on who the beignets belonged to. Frankie walked into the room and told Michelle about how she needed an advance on her allowance so she could get the rest of the money needed to buy a zip line to go from her bedroom to the tree house. Michelle agreed to do it as long as they promised to take the rest of the beignets out of the over since she would be gone and Ray would be busy. Frankie promised they would, but then she and Louie accidentally burned them. They decided they had to make a new batch before Michelle got back, so they got right to it. Although, they were all out of vegetable oil, so Frankie suggested they use the Swamp Oil since they didn't have much other choice. Later on, Taylor was up in the living room, depressed that she didn't see Scott too much. Miles walked in and tried to console her as best as he could. Then Scott tripped in, still wearing his cleats. He told her that he was getting worse at practice because he was always thinking about her, which was a distraction. Taylor appreciated it, agreed to be at his game on Friday, and asked if he'd be at her gymnastics meet. Then messed things up by saying that he had to practice and his football is more important than her gymnastics. This angered Taylor, and she made him leave, still having audible third comments coming from Miles. On Friday, Frankie and Louie were in the kitchen marveling at how well their beignets are with everyone who way buying them from the bakery. Louie stated that the Swamp Oil must've been tasty. Frankie agreed with him, eating her own beignet. After some more quarrel with Ray about who the beignets belonged to, Michelle walked into the kitchen, praised Frankie and Louie on the beignets, and gave Frankie her allowance. Then she walked out after Ray hit her in the head with a beignet. Frankie started talking about how she was proud that they managed to get away with it scott-free, then Louie praised her for thinking of the Swamp Oil so quick. Wanting to know what was in it, Louie decided to read the label. It was then that he read the warning that eating Swamp Oil caused sudden, uncontrollable swelling. Frankie told him that it was no big deal, then discovered the unpleasant side effect of consuming Swamp Oil. Taylor was in the living room, still sad about the fact that she and Scott had their first fight. Miles tried consoling her, saying that he found in relationships, the two people need to give each other space when they need it. Then Taylor asked him about how many relationships he's had to find this out. He revealed one, then teleported away, sad that he was so alone. Antonio then teleported into the room, saying that he was looking for her. She warned him that she wasn't good company at the moment, and he started playing one of his songs for her, despite her protesting. After a little while, he told her that he thought the song would be better as a duet. Then, starting to play again, this time, convincing her to join in. As they were singing, Miles walked in, saying he had something to say, nut they ignored him. Them Scott walked in the living room, scaring Taylor. Taylor tried telling Scott that it wasn't what it looked like, he said it looked like she was singing by herself, which to she said that it was exactly what he looked like. Scott sat down next to her, talking about how he felt bad that his needs were more important than her needs. While talking, Antonio started playing again, where she told him to stop. Scott noticed she was nervous, joking that it was like he caught her with another guy. Taylor tried jokingly asking him if she was there with another guy, to which both Antonio and Miles replied "Yes," but Scott said "No," so she agreed with him. Miles talked Antonio into leaving with him, to which Antonio gave in and left, leaving behind some rose petals on the couch where he was. Taylor told Scott not to worry about her and to focus on the game. He thanked her, said she was a good girlfriend, and left. Miles then teleported into the room again and cleaned up the rose petals. Later on, Frankie and Louie were in the bakery. The positive was that everyone had left, while the negative was that the beignets sold out. The Swamp Oil was still affecting Frankie as she was spinning around trying to look at her bubble butt clearly. After Louie decided to joke a little, they knew they had to work really hard to make sure they didn't get caught for this one. Louie then saw Michelle in the kitchen, and Frankie know she had to hide. Then she moved around too quickly and knocked a tray off a table. Louie declared that it wouldn't be easy, and they crouched down under the arm chair of the couch so Michelle wouldn't see Frankie's deformity as she walked into the bakery with a bag in her hand. Michelle praised Frankie once again saying that she was responsible and that she was really growing up. Louie decided to joke again and say "And out." It was clear that Frankie was getting tired of Louie's jokes about her accident. Michelle then looked at something and asked what it was. Frankie immediately thought they got caught, raised up a little, and said that they could explain. Michelle then asked why the tip jar was in the middle of the table. She proceeded to walk forward, in front of the couch to grab the tip jar from the table, while Frankie and Louie stayed crouched down and went around the other side of the couch to get away from Michelle. Michelle then pointed out that she had never seen the tip jar so full and put it on top of the counter while Frankie and Louie stayed crouched behind the couch arm chair to stay out of sight. Michelle then stated she was off to the china shop to welcome their new neighbor and walked out of the bakery with the bag in her hand. Both Frankie and Louie stated that it would be good for her to leave. They decided it was safe, walked out of their hiding spot, and Frankie was asking Louie if he know how much trouble they's be in when Michelle found out. He then decided to joke again. Then, once Louie had stopped laughing, Frankie's swelling started to deflate. They both cheered in joy, Frankie stating that they were going to get away with it, and Michelle would never know. Then Ray walked in and asked them if they had seen Michelle. Then he revealed that she was taking some of the beignets to the china shop, and she had eaten a couple of them herself. Ray teleported away, and they ran to out the door, screaming as they did. Up in the attic, Taylor found Miles, and told him about how she didn't know what to do about Scott and Antonio, saying she had a lot of history with Scott, but she really felt something when she and Antonio sang together. Miles then tried to help her by making it into making it an illusion of a giant game show. Taylor had to ask illusion Scott and Antonio questions to help her decide. There was some arguement between the two where Scott said that since Antonio was a ghost, they couldn't even be able to hold hands, and Antonio said that Scott was boring. Then both of the illusions told Taylor that they felt they really had something with her. After running over everything in her head, she was still torn. Miles tried cheering her up by saying she won the home edition of the game show. Then Antonio showed up through the portal. Miles was a little disappointed when he saw that Antonio was there for Taylor. Antonio invited Taylor to sing a duet with him at a club in Ghost World, with her saying that Scott's game was that night. He told her where to find him if she decided, and teleported away. Miles started telling Taylor about how she needed to think long and hard about what to do, when Taylor cut him off by saying she needed ectoplasm since they were out. Miles' jaw dropped because she made the decision so quickly. In the china shop, Michelle was talking with the owner about how she was gonna bring a plate, then figured he had plenty. Then he told her about how the one she gestured to was actually one of a kind, and was left over from the Ming dynasty. Then she said they'd just use their hands. Frankie and Louie then arrived. After stopping the china shop owner from eating a beignet, where she nearly broke a vase, Michelle decided to take them over to the other side of the shop, where she demanded to know what she just did. The they decided to come clean about how they burned her first batch of beignets, and had to make a new one with the Swamp Oil. Frankie then pointed out that it had an unpleasant side effect. Michelle asked what he meant, but before he could answer, Michelle swelled up, like Frankie did. Except Michelle screamed because of it, spun in a circle, and knocked some of the stuff off the closest table. Louie then decided to try to joke again to ease the tension. Michelle stated that they were in trouble, and they were leaving. Michelle then told the confused china shop owner that it was lovely meeting him, then spun around in another circle. Doing this caused the table she was in front of to break, and everything on it to crash to the floor. She then backed out of the China shop, embarrassed. Later, in the attic, Miles (who was really tired) came into the room, carrying a bucket towards Taylor. He stated that he had just run twenty miles on a treadmill to get her his sweat (or the ectoplasm, whichever you prefer). Then Taylor spent one more minute trying to decide whether she should go or not, where she had Miles raise the bucket over her head, even though he was really tired. After deciding back and forth once again, she realized that Scott was real, and he loved her, and Antonio was nothing more than a fantasy. She told Miles to tell Antonio that she couldn't make it, and left to go see Scott's game. Miles then started talking about how he would save bucket so it wouldn't go to waste. The bucket spilled all over him before he could even finish his sentence. Later on, Taylor and Scott were in the living room, Scott saying that he was glad Taylor came to his game, and Taylor saying that there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be there. Then Frankie ran into the living room carrying the bottle of Swamp Oil. She then told her that if they saw Michelle looking really mad and blaming something on her, that they never saw her. Without even waiting for a reaction, she ran out of the room. Then Scott told Taylor about how he saw her sitting on the couch singing by herself, and thought they could sing together. He pulled out some bongos, and started singing really badly. Taylor decided to join in because she felt bad. Then she realized she had a lot of making up to do. Main Cast *Chico Benymon as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Lil' P Nut as Louie Preston *Juliette Angelo as Meadow MacIntosh (cameo) Recurring Cast *JT Neal as Scott Tomlinson Guest Cast *TBA as Old Lady *TBA as Antique Shop Owner Special Guest Star *Nick Merico as Antonio Trivia *First new episode to air in 2015. *First new episode to air on a different day beside Saturday. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 2